The partial oxidation of propane and propylene to organic acids, such as acrylic acid and acetic acid, is a commercially important manufacturing process. Recently improved oxidation methods produce mixtures of acrylic acid together with significant amounts of acetic acid. There is a need in the art to purify the crude reaction product.